Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian
thumb|Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian thumb|One of the 40 Splinters In Warcraft lore, , is the staff held by the Guardian of Tirisfal. Last held by the sorcerer Medivh, it was shattered following the destruction of Dalaran by the demon Archimonde. Anyone who could reassemble the staff could command power absolute; it is no surprise, then, that the alliance between the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade seeks to prevent this powerful focus of power from falling into the hands of the necromancer-lich, Kel'Thuzad. Information Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian is a legendary caster staff assembled via a quest. The quest begins inside Naxxramas, and involves obtaining several parts of the staff. * It can be used by mages, warlocks, priests and druids. * The item stats vary slightly for each class. * It is the first legendary caster item added to the game, debuting in Patch 1.11. * The cloth portion of the staff varies based on which version it is: Green for Druids, Red for Mages, White for Priests and Blue for Warlocks. * The staff provides the ability to open a portal to Medivh's tower of Karazhan; however, at the time of Atiesh's release into World of Warcraft, Karazhan had yet to be implimented; it was opened upon the release of [[World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade|Burning Crusade on January 16, 2007. The portal leads to the front door of Karazhan (an instance portal blocked by a barred gate, requiring the Master's Key to open), and has a 1 minute cooldown. * The warlock version of Atiesh was bugged until Patch 1.12.1; its aura used to cause all healing done by those under its effects (in a party with the wielder) to be reduced to zero. Pieces The staff has been split into several pieces which were scattered around the world. * Kel'Thuzad's underlings in Naxxramas each have a chance to drop a . ** Once all 40 Splinters have been found, they may be combined into the , which gives a quest to visit the dragon Anachronos. You are then given a quest to obtain the Staff Head and Base of Atiesh.http://www.vismaior.org/ * Kel'Thuzad drops . * The drops from C'Thun in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. * You have to travel to Stratholme to cleanse the staff, and then slay Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras. Trivia * Atiesh means "flame" in Persian. Many people speculate that this has got something to do with World of Warcraft Lead Producer, Shane (a.k.a. Shahram) Dabiri, who has origins from Iran, since he has suggested many NPC's names to be of Persian origins. * Also note that "Esh" (pronounced Aysh) means "Fire" in Hebrew. This is not the only similarity between the two languages. * Ates means "Fire" in Turkish. (the last letter is similar to $ and it is pronounced like "shh") Sources * Quest Information - Image gallery Warlock The Warlock version of Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian. It used to be bugged until Patch 1.12.1, giving off an aura that reduced party healing to 0. Druid The Druid version of Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian. Mage The Mage version of Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian. Priest The Priest version of Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian. Quest Item The Quest Item version of Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian. Category:Staves Category:Legendary Items